A Voice from the past
by sam81609
Summary: After a fight, Will quits,then starts having weird dreams about a disembodied voice. meanwhile, the other guaridans are trying to find a way to get Will to stop being mad at them. can they make up in time to figure out what the voice really is? Completed!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-The Fight

"Cornelia I know your upset, but", Will never got to finish her sentence, because Cornelia decided it was her turn to talk.

"I told you right from the start that we should have told Elyon the truth!" Cornelia was furious. "I never should have listened to you!"

"Cornelia Will, that's enough!" yelled Hay Lin, trying to make herself heard over the arguing girls.

"I said right from the start"

"Cornelia we know what you said!" yelled Will, losing her patience.

"Come on you two, stop fighting", said Taranee tentively.

"No!" yelled Cornelia. "We should have told her the truth. Look what happened because we didn't! Elyon's gone! Are you happy Will?"

"Is that what you think?" Will asked furiously. "I never asked for this! I never asked to be a guardian, never asked for the responsibility! I liked Elyon to, but we had a job as guardians' to"

"To what? Destroy our friends?" Cornelia was starting to go over board in a big way.

"No!" yelled Will. "To protect the world. I'm sorry we lost Elyon, but what could we do? Phobos had enough of her power to destroy both worlds. We can't risk losing two worlds, just because one person might get hurt!" Cornelia looked as though she had been slapped in the face. Irma, Taranee, and Hay Lin looked at the two girls, unsure of what to say. The five girls had recently gone through a terrible fight, which had resulted in loosing a friend.

You see, Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin were not ordinary girls. They had powers no normal person could. They had seen things no person their age should.

They were guardians. Five girls chosen to protect the world. They had powers over water, fire, earth, and air.

Will Vandom was the holder of the Heart of Candracar. She was the leader of the team, and normally blamed for anything that went wrong.

Irma Lair was the water guardian. She was a comedian, and could find a joke for almost anything.

Taranee Cook was the fire guardian. She was smart, and hated to see her friends fight.

Cornelia Hale was the earth guardian. She was obsessed with shopping, and was the most reluctant of the guardians. And Elyon had been her best friend.

Hay Lin was the air guardian. She was normally care free, and was a natural peace maker. Normally.

Their job as guardians had been to protect the world from evil, and to stop the evil being known as Phobos from taking over the world, as he had already done to Meridian. However, in order for him to maintain his power over Meridian, he needed to find his long lost sister, who had been taken from Meridian after she was born, to be protected from Phobos.

Still he found her. After the girls had discovered that it was their friend Elyon who was the true heir to the throne in Meridian, it had been Will who made the call not to tell Elyon the truth about who she really was. When Elyon had found out the truth, and found out that her friends knew all along, she grew mad, and went to Meridian.

Recently though, Phobos revealed his true plan to Elyon. He would drain her of her powers and life force, just so he could increase his own power. The guardians had put a stop to the plan for the most part, but not before Phobos had taken enough of Elyons power, so that he had a strong connection to her. In other words, anything that happened to Phobos, happened to Elyon. Phobos's power had been too great for the guardians to stop him without hurting him. They had been forced to destroy him, and in the process, they had destroyed Elyon as well.

"Elyon was not just another person in the crowd" said Cornelia, beyond furious. "She was my best friend, who got hurt, all because of a decision _you _made"

"It's not Wills fault!" said Hay Lin, coming to Wills defense. "It's Phobos. He's the one who started this, he as the one who hurt Elyon"

"And where the ones who destroyed him!" yelled Cornelia. "And, oh yea, we destroyed my best friend while we were at it!"

"Is this always gonna be _my_ fault?" Will asked angrily.

"It was your decision not to tell her!" yelled Cornelia

"Cornelia"

"You know what?" said Will, standing up. "I am sick and tired of you blaming me for _everything_. I've had it. Phobos is gone, and you know what? Now that we don't have a job to do anymore, I can do what _I've _wanted to do for a while", she pulled the Heart of Candracar out of her pocket, and flung it down hard on the table. "I quit!"

And with that, she walked out the door, leaving her friends to sit there and look shocked.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-The Next Day

"I can't believe she quit!" said Irma. "How can she do this to us?"

"Well she's right about one thing", Taranee pointed out.

"What's that?" asked Hay Lin

"No Phobos, no guardians" said Taranee. "She's right, we're done"

"Good", said Cornelia. "Who needs her?"

"She's our friend!" said Hay Lin. "And I'm gonna go talk to her"

"Good lu-uck", said Irma doubtfully.

Hay Lin knew exactly where to look for Will. As she made for Wills locker, she saw that the door was open. Just as she had figured.

"Hey Will", said Hay Lin as she approached.

"Hi"

"Whatsup?"

"Nothing"

"Come on Will!" said Hay Lin desperately. "Can't you and Cornelia try to talk to each other without fighting?"

"Hay Lin, I know what you're trying to do, and you can just forget about it", said Will bluntly. "I am tired of Cornelia blaming me for everything that goes wrong. The world doesn't need guardians anymore, we're done. What does it matter if"

"Will no!" Hay Lin cried. "I know what you're about to say, and no! Even if we had never become guardians, I'd still want to be your friend. And I know Taranee, Irma, and Cornelia feel the same way. Deep down, I don't think Cornelia really is mad at you, she's just upset about Elyon, and is looking for someone to take it out on. I know you two can work it out if you try"

"Forget it", Will slammed her locker shut just as the bell rang, and made her way to class, leaving Hay Lin behind.

"She just won't listen", was later that day, the girls, minus Will, were at the Silver Dragon, and Hay Lin was telling them about her talk with Will.

"Cornelia you shouldn't have said all those things to her" said Irma angrily. "Now she hates all of us!"

"You'll get over it" said Cornelia.

"Corny, I am really getting sick of your attitude. What happened to Elyon is not our fault, its Phobos. He's the one who started this, not us. I think Will was right about not telling Elyon. She would have freaked if she did believe us, or not believe and think we were nuts! What good would that do?" Irma had never been that mad before. _Ever. _

"Yea, but she would have known, and then she never would have gone with Cedric, Phobos would never have gotten her power, and she would have still been alive today!" Cornelia did make a good argument.

"Yea but" Irma started to argue, but was cut off, just not by Cornelia.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Taranee yelled. She'd had enough with the fighting, enough with watching her friends argue. Everyone looked around in surprise. They had never heard Taranee ever raise her voice. The four girls looked at each other, and realized something. They had never fought like that before. Never.

All of a sudden, Cornelia felt terrible about what she had said. To Irma and to Will.

Hay Lin pulled the Heart of Candracar out of her pocket. She had been carrying it around all day.

"We have to get Will back"

"Will?"  
"Huh?"

Will had been staring blankly at the ceiling in her room, but now she looked around to find her mom in the door.

"Something wrong Will?" she asked, walking in.

"Course not", she said.

"Right", her mom said. "I always stare at the ceiling when I'm fine"

"Funny" said Will sarcastically.

"Come on kid, what's wrong?" her mom now seemed concerned.

I told you, nothing", something in her voice must have told her mom she didn't want to talk, because she left right after that.

"_Will"_

"What the", Will sat up so fast her head spun. "What was that?"

"_Will"_

Now Will was starting to get mad. "Who's there?" she said. No answer. She looked around. What in the world is happening to me, she wondered.

"We need a way to get Will to talk to us again", said Hay Lin, looking at the Heart.

"How? She hates us" said Irma in that same doubtful voice that she used earlier.

"We'll find a way. We always do", said Taranee confidently.

"Right", said Cornelia.

But how, Irma thought desperately. She wanted Will to come back, really she did, but Will completely hated them. I'll be surprised if she ever talks to us ever again, Irma thought miserably.

"You give up to easily", said Taranee. The girls looked at her, confused.

"Get out of my head Taranee", said Irma, figuring it out.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it" she said.

"Aha, it was something Irma was thinking!" said Cornelia..

"She wants to give up", said Taranee, repeating Irmas thoughts. "She doesn't even wanna try!"

"I didn't say that!" yelled Irma in an annoyed voice.

"You thought it", said Taranee simply. Irma groaned and looked away from her friends. I want Will back, she thought, knowing Taranee was still listening, and I'm not giving up, but what are we supposed to do? She gave Hay Lin the cold shoulder, and she'll do the same to us.

"We have to make her listen", said Taranee. "Plain and simple"

"_Help me Will. I need you. Help me_"

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Will woke up from the horrible dream, screaming.

"Will!" her mom ran into her room, pulling her bathrobe on as she did. "Are you all right?"

"It was just a dream", she said, more to herself than her mom.

"More like a nightmare", her mom said. "Are you okay?"

"Will looked at her mom in a weird way and said, "Yea. I'm fine. Go back to sleep"

"I thought I was the mom", her mom joked. "Good night Will"

"Night"

Will laid back down, still shaking from the dream. What was it? What did it mean? What was the voice? Help what? Who?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Will opens up

"Did you guys come up with any good ideas to get Will to talk to us?" that was Hay Lins way of greeting the girls when she saw them the next morning.

"Yea right", said Cornelia sarcastically.

"I thought about it, and came up with nothing", said Taranee. Irma nodded in agreement. The four girls sat there sadly, thinking about the fact that one of their friends hated them more than anything in the world right now, when Cornelia jumped up.

"Why are we sitting here like a bunch of sad saps?" she asked. "I say we find Will, and make her listen to us!"  
"The direct approach? Call me crazy Corny, but you might have actually come up with a good idea. First time for everything I suppose", said Irma in a mock thoughtful voice. Taranee and Hay Lin laughed, but all four of them liked the idea, so they made their way off to Wills locker.

"Hey Will? Can we talk?" said Taranee tentively as the girls approached Wills locker.

"Huh?" Will looked around her locker door, and when she saw Taranee and Cornelia standing there, she tried to get away in the other direction. But Hay Lin and Irma had that way blocked as well. In other words, she was trapped.

"We wanna talk", said Irma firmly. "And you're gonna listen"

"Who died and made you the boss of", Will was about to say something really sarcastic, but before she could finish her sentence, she got this really dizzy feeling, and staggered backwards, hitting the locker, and slipping down the side of it. She was aware that, from far away as it seemed to her, Hay Lin was yelling, "Will! Are you okay?" But then everything went dark, and she didn't hear anyone yelling anything more.

"_Will, are you there? I can't wait much longer Will, I need you. Please come_"

The voice! The one she heard in her dreams! But what did it mean? What did it want?

"Do you think she's okay?"

"No, I think she collapsed cuz she's in perfect health"

"Irma!"

"What?"

"Guys, don't fight! Fighting is what started this whole thing"

Will was aware that her friends were somewhere above her, whispering quietly to each other. Of course, _where _they were was completely over Wills head.

"Hey! I think she's waking up!"

"Will? You okay?"

Will opened her eyes and looked around, her head was pounding. She was in the nurses' office at school, and her friends were there, all of them with worried looks on their faces.

"I'm fine" she informed them, almost amused by the looks on their faces. "I just felt…kinda dizzy, that's all. Nothing more"

"You sure?" asked Irma doubtfully. "Cuz you had us all pretty freaked for awhile"

"Yea, you really scared us back there", said Taranee.

"What happened?" Hay Lin was asking the one question she didn't want to here.

"I dunno" she lied. "I just got kinda dizzy that's all"

"Do you think you're well enough to go to class Ms. Vandom?" that, of course, was the school nurse.

"Yea, I'm fine", she said, sitting up.

"We'll walk to class with you", said Hay Lin quickly, indicating herself and Irma. She got the feeling Will was _not _telling the full truth, and walking to class would be the perfect time to squeeze it out of her.

"Whatever makes you happy", Will muttered, hoisting herself out of the bed.

Hay Lin and Irma talked to Will all the way to her class, before realizing she wouldn't tell them anything. They gave up, and made their way to their own class, leaving Will to walk into her history class alone.

"Nice of you to join us Ms. Vandom", said Mr. Collins pleasantly as she walked in. She handed him the pass from the nurse, and made for a seat in the back of the room. Collins looked over the pass real quick, then went back to writing something on the board. Will was in back, lost in her own world. What was the voice? What did it mean? Help who? How much time did she have to help whoever this was that was talking to her? She had all kinds of questions, and not one answer. And it drove her crazy.

"Hay Lin, what are you doing after school?" Will had spent most of the morning thinking, and had come to one conclusion: talk to Hay Lin. She knew Hay Lin would at least make her feel better.

"Nothing. I thought maybe I would go up to the cemetery and leave some flowers for my grandma, but other than that, nothing. Why?" she sounded so confused.

"Can you come over after school?" was Wills great answer.

"Uuuummm…sure but why?" Hay Lin was not getting anything at all. Will hadn't talked to any of the guardians since that day at the Silver Dragon, and now she might as well have been speaking in riddles, for all the since she made.

"Just come over to my house. I'll tell you then", Will seemed kinda jumpy, and Hay Lin took it as a chance to find out what was really going on.

"I'll be there" she agreed.

"So what do you think?" Will had finished telling Hay Lin about her dreams, and about what had really happened during school. Of course, Hay Lin was now looking at her like she was crazy.

"You think I'm nuts, don't you?" Will asked, discouraged.

"What? Oh, no, of course not!" said Hay Lin quickly.

"I was hoping you'd make me feel better", said Will huffily.

"It's just kinda hard to believe, that's all", said Hay Lin.

"I swear, it's all true", said Will. "Honest."

"I do believe you", said Hay Lin. "It's just weird, that's all"

"I know", said Will simply. "I hardly believe it"

"Tell me again, what was the voice was saying?" asked Hay Lin. "You know, when you collapsed in school?"

"'_ I can't wait much longer Will, I need you_' whoever it is, they sound weak. We have to figure this out. Soon", reliving the memory made Will shiver slightly, almost like she was cold. Hay Lin laid her hand on Wills shoulder, but couldn't think of anything to say.

"Maybe we should talk to the others about this", said Hay Lin finally.

"No!" Will cried, looking around at Hay Lin. "They'll think I'm nuts! You have to promise not ot tell anyone Hay Lin. You hear me? You can never tell anyone about this! Ever! Got it?"

"Will…" Hay Lin started to say, but she cut herself off. "Fine", she said at last. "I won't tell anyone. Promise"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-Strange Things Happen

"Hi Hay Lin. What's wrong?" Irma had been in a good mood until she had seen the look on her friends face. Hay Lin looked upset about something.

"Huh? Oh nothing", she said, a little quicker than she should have.

It was the day after Will had collapsed in the hallway. Irma still wasn't completely satisfied with the story Will had told them, but she didn't have much of a choice but to just except it until Will told her the truth.

Hay Lin looked around and saw Taranee approaching from behind, Cornelia close behind her.

No big, Hay Lin thought. I wish Will hadn't made me promise not to tell them. It so hard to not come out and tell them- oh no, she realized with a jolt. Taranee can read minds! Oh no, Taranee, you didn't hear any if that, did you?

"I heard every word", said Taranee defiantly. "And now I have one question: what did Will make you promise not to tell?"

Stupid, Hay Lin scolded herself. You knew Taranee could read minds, you should have been more careful!

"Too late to think of that now, isn't it?" Taranee pointed out.

"Get out of my head" said Hay Lin through gritted teeth.

"When did you talk to Will?" asked Irma. Even Cornelia looked curious. And worst of all, Hay Lin was trapped. Cornelia and Taranee to one side, Irma to the other. Now I know how Will felt, she thought desperately.

"Will made me promise not to tell", she said finally.

"Why?" asked Cornelia.

"And why did she come to you, and not any of us?" asked Irma.

"And why would she lie to us to begin with?" asked Taranee.

"What?" asked Irma and Cornelia at the same time.

"Come on", said Taranee simply. "She lied yesterday, didn't she Hay Lin? It was more than just the fact she got dizzy, wasn't it?" Hay Lin, a defeated look on her face, nodded. Taranee smiled, satisfied, but Irma and Cornelia still looked upset.

"But why did she go to you?" Irma was still having a hard time dealing with that one.

"_Will, Will, please, hurry. I need you. Please_"

BBBRRRIIINNNGGG!

Will snapped out of her world just as the bell rang, signaling the end of the day. She gathered up her school things, and made for her locker.

"Will"

Will had just gotten her locker open, when she heard her name. She looked around to find her friends standing there, all looking mad, except Hay Lin, who looked guilty.

"You told!" she cried, outraged.

"No!" yelled Hay Lin. "Well, not exactly. Taranee read my thoughts while I was thinking about it. They cornered me, I just told them that you made me promise not to tell!"

"And now you can tell us the rest", said Irma stubbornly.

Will looked around at her friends. "Lets go over to my place"

The walk over to Wills place was mostly uneventful, until they took a short cut through the woods that Will had recently discovered.

They were about halfway through the woods when it happened. A breeze swept over them, but it felt different. Strange, somehow. While Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin were looking around, they heard a groan from in front of them, and when they looked, they saw Will start to fall.

"Will!"

Irma and Hay Lin ran forward, and grabbed Will right before she hit the ground. "You okay?" asked Irma in a concerned voice. Will nodded, still a little woozy. Irma and Hay Lin looked at each other, both of them wearing equally concerned looks. Hay Lin leaned down and whispered to Will, "Maybe it's time you tell them"

Will finished her story, not daring to look her friends in the eye, because she knew they were all looking at her like she was crazy. And she didn't feel like seeing the looks. When she looked up though, she saw something worse: looks of concern on their faces. They were concerned for her sanity. Terrific. Even better.

"We don't think you're crazy", said Taranee suddenly.

"Get out of my head", said Will dully. The other girls looked confused, but decided not to say anything about it. Finally Irma said, "Well what do you think?"

"I don't know what to think!" said Will. "Why do you think I asked Hay Lin?"

"Good point", said Irma sensibly. For once she wasn't making jokes, and she seemed quite sincere.

"I know this might sound crazy-" Will started to say, but Cornelia cut her off.

"No, it all sounds like it makes complete sense", said Cornelia sarcastically. "You're hearing voices in your dreams, _that_ makes sense"

"Cornelia!"

"I know this sounds crazy", Will started again, "But the voice sounds…familiar"

"You're right", said Irma. "Sounds crazy"

"Thanks", said Will sarcastically. "And you wonder why I went to Hay Lin, and not any of you"

"Who does it sound like?" asked Taranee. But Will just shook her head. She was more confused than ever now.

**(if u enjoyed this, than I wont get any hate email for wat I'm about to say: I'm leavin in two days, and wont be updatin for a couple weeks or so, but please, don't kill me!)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-Phobos's plan

"The guardians have started to figure it out, my prince", Lord Cedric hissed to his master, Prince Phobos.

"Good", said Phobos simply. "It's what I want them to do"

"When they find out Elyon is still alive, they will try to come for her", said Cedric.

"Yes", said Phobos. "And then we will try to rescue her. And that is when _we_ will capture _them_. It will all work out as planned" Phobos looked around at his sister, who was trapped.

"She is helping us, and she does not even know it"

(yea, yea, it's a short chapter, but chapters to come will make up for it, trust me, so keep reading, please!)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-Will grows more Distant

**Disclaimer-**As we all know I don't own WITCH

Will couldn't believe it was happening again. She was staring into the light again, and listening to the voice. And it said the same thing:

"_Will, help me Will, help me"_

"Will?"

"_Will"_

"Will?"

"_Will"_

"Will, wake up dear. Come on Will wake up"

Suddenly Wills eyes snapped open. She was in her room. The blankets on her bed were twisted, and she was shaken up and sweating.

"Are you okay?" her mom was sitting on her bed, and looking at Will in a concerned way. Will sat up, and looked at her mom, still shaking. "What happened?" she asked.

"You were yelling in your sleep", her mom explained. "You were starting to scare me"

"I'm sorry", Will apologized. "I didn't mean to scare you

"It's okay", her mom assured her. She stood up and straightened the blankets on Wills bed. "Maybe you should try to get back to sleep"

"All right. Good night", as her mom left Will asked, "Hey, what was I yelling? Anything that you understood?"

"You just kept saying _I know I know _over and over. Does it mean anything to you?" Will shook her head, so her mom just shrugged and left.

Will leaned back on her pillows, thinking about the dream. She knew exactly what her words had meant, but what was she supposed to tell her mom? She was being haunted by a ghost from her past? Yea right. That would go over well. Especially with the physiatrist her mom would make Will see. What Will still couldn't figure out what the voice was, and why it sounded so familiar to her? She knew it sounded familiar, but she couldn't place it. And now she was scared to even sleep. Scared of hearing the voice again.

* * *

"Will, you look terrible"

"Oh nice Corny, real nice", said Irma sarcastically. But Will knew it was true. Her mom had woken her up around one a.m. and Will hadn't slept since. She was just so scared of that voice. And now it was killing her.

"Are you okay Will?" asked Hay Lin.

"I'm fine", she said.

"You sure?" asked Taranee. "You look kind of…pale"

"I'm fine", she repeated in the same, dull voice.

"Well, okay", said Hay Lin reluctantly. "If you're sure…"

The bell rang, cutting Hay Lins sentence off, which made Will happy. If Hay Lin had said much more, Will would have probably come out and told her everything.

* * *

If anyone was to ever ask Will what she learned in school that day, she would probably answer, "Ask someone who paid attention", because she was completely zoned the entire day. She got home and gave her mom a distracted "hi" before stumbling to her room.

She never even remembered falling asleep. Al she knew was that she was hearing that voice again, and then waking up yelling. Her mom ran into her room, and saw the state Will was in. "Are you sure you're okay Will?" her mom asked as she sat down. Will nodded, not really hearing what her mother was saying. Her mom talked for awhile about how Will could always talk to her about anything, and then told Will to go downstairs and eat some dinner.

She choked down some of her moms' food (her mom was not a world class cook) and then went back to her room. All she could think about anymore was that voice. But what could she do? She didn't even know what it was.

* * *

"There is something she is not telling us", said Hay Lin. "And I wanna know what it is"

"I tried to tap into her thoughts earlier", said Taranee. "But everything was like, jumbled up. I couldn't make since of it"

They were talking about Will, of course. She had been acting distant during school that day, and now everyone just wanted to know why. Of course, Will wasn't saying anything.

"She'll tell us when she's ready", said Irma.

"Somehow, I doubt it", said Cornelia. "She's to stuck in her own ways, she'll never change her mind about anything. I don't know what else we can do"

The girls fell silent, deep in thought.

"Maybe we should just ride with it", said Irma finally.

"Say what?" asked Cornelia.

"You know, let her keep her secret until she wants to tell us", Irma explained.

"She's never gonna wanna tell us"

**(Figured it out it? Come on, it's not that hard, but that's all I'm saying. I'll update soon, so hang tight till then!)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer-**I don't own WITCH, you know that

Chapter 7-part of the mystery is solved

"Hi Will", Will looked around and saw Hay Lin approaching her.

"Hi", she muttered.

"What's wrong? You look like you haven't slept in weeks", said Hay Lin concernedly.

"Feel like it to", she muttered.

"Whatta you mean?" asked Hay Lin.

"I mean I can't sleep anymore", said Will in an agitated voice. "All I can think about anymore is those dreams, and there driving me crazy!"

"Well maybe if you would talk to us about it, you'd feel better", Hay Lin pointed out.

"Talk about what?" asked Will "There's nothing to talk about. All I know is that it's getting harder and harder to tell my dreams from reality. All I can think about is that voice"

"Will", said Hay Lin. "I don't know exactly how, but these dreams are messing with your head. You have to talk to someone"

"And say what?" Will snapped. Hay Lin jumped back. "Oh, I'm sorry Hay Lin", she said, suddenly looking upset. "I just can't…I can't focus anymore"

"Then go home and take a nap", Hay Lin suggested.

"I'll be fine", Will muttered, shutting her locker just as the bell rang.

"Well, okay", said Hay Lin doubtfully. She decided to take some advice from Irma, and just let the whole thing ride for now. Will could tell them the truth when she was ready.

Will spent the entire day half in and half out of it. It had been about a week since she had actually slept, and she was completely wiped out. She tried her best not to fall asleep, skipped lunch, and took a walk around the school yard, just so she would stay awake.

Her last class of the day was math. One hour of listening to Mrs. Rudolph go on and on (and on and on and on) about how X equaled Y, but only if it is divided but the square root of Z, and wondering when in life would she ever even need algebra. Is there really any need to know this? She thought wearily. It would be so easy to just fall asleep. She was sitting in the back of the room, and Mrs. Rudolph would never notice…

Will shook her head clear of the thought. She knew she couldn't fall asleep, but that didn't stop her from thinking about it. Her mind flashed back on the voice. Where had she heard it before? Why did it sound so familiar? There was something she was missing, and she knew it, but…

Suddenly it hit. Hard. She knew exactly what the voice was. Exactly who it was. It was…

"Elyon"

Hay Lin had been rummaging around in her locker, but now she looked around her locker door to find Will standing there. Will had been the one who said, "Elyon"

"You're slipping", said Hay Lin. "I'm Hay Lin, remember?"

"Very funny", said Will. "No, I mean that voice"

"You mean the one from your dreams?" she asked, confused. When Will nodded, all she could say was, "But how can it be Elyon? She's gone"

"I don't think so", said Will.

"Uuummm…Will? Even if Elyon is still alive, you haven't slept in over a week. You're in no condition to go find her", Hay Lin pointed out.

"Go find who?" asked Irma, coming up from behind them. Cornelia and Taranee were behind her.

"Find who?" asked Irma again.

"It's a long story", said Hay Lin.

"Well we're not busy", said Irma. "So whatsup?"

"Will thinks that voice from her dream is Elyon", said Hay Lin.

"Yea?" said Irma. "Hey Will, lets go buy a straight jacket. Elyon's dead, remember?"

"I don't think-" Will started to say, but Cornelia cut her off.

"Elyon's alive?" she asked, sounding hopeful.

"Even if she is, how are we supposed to find her?" asked Taranee.

"We destroyed Phobos, remember?" said Irma. "That would destroyed Elyon to"

"Unless Phobos is still alive", said Will quietly. That made everyone shut up real fast.

"Well that is just great!' said Irma sarcastically. "Can't we do anything right?"

"We have to find Elyon", said Cornelia determinedly.

"What can we do?" asked Hay Lin. "We have no clue where to look"

"We'll figure it out", said Will. "We always do"

"Hey Will? When was the last time you slept?" asked Taranee.

"Forget the sleep!" said Will impatiently. "If Elyon's still alive then we have to find away to save her!"

* * *

"This is crazy!", said Irma. It was an hour later, and the girls were walking through the woods.

"What's crazy?" asked Cornelia. "The fact that we're following a piece of jewelry to find a person who's supposed to be dead? Is that what you mean by crazy?"

"Yes", said Irma. 'That is exactly what I mean by crazy"

"Then yea", Cornelia confirmed. "It's crazy."

"So are you two", Will pointed out. "But you don't hear anyone talking about it"

"Very funny"

"Hey", Will had stopped suddenly, and was looking at the Heart of Candracar.

"What?" asked Hay Lin. But the answer was obvious. The Heart had stopped moving, and was stationary.

"Here?" asked Cornelia. "What's here?"

"Am I the only one who thinks this area looks familiar?" asked Irma suddenly.

"No", said Will. "I know what you mean" (A/N-If u don't know wat it means, go back to chap. 4)

"All right", said Hay Lin. "So now what?"

"Good question", Will muttered.

"Hhhmmm", Irma walked up to the edge of the _thing _and looked it over carefully. Not that there was much to look at. It looked exactly like the trees. "There's something different about this little area right here", she said finally. She stuck her hand out.

"Whoa!"

It was like her hand just disappeared through the area. It was no longer visible anyway.

"Cool!" cried Irma, pulling her hand out. "I think we found our way to get to Elyon!"

"Cool! So now what?" asked Cornelia.

"We transform, go thru, and find Elyon", said Will. _"Guardians Unite!"_

"_Water!"_

"_Fire!"_

"_Earth!"_

"_Air!"_

"All right", said Will. "Now that we're done with that, lets get going. Who wants to go first?"

"I'll go!" said Irma excitedly. She ran toward the portal thing, and a second later, she was gone.

Cornelia went next, than Taranee. Finally, it was just Will and Hay Lin left.

"You sure you wanna do this?" Hay Lin asked Will.

"If Elyon's still alive, there is no way I'm gonna pass up a chance to save her", said Will stubbornly.

"Okay, if you're sure", said Hay Lin uncertainly. She walked forward, and a second later was gone. _My turn_, thought Will. She walked forward in the same direction her friends had gone, but when she walked through, she didn't see anymore trees.

**(Confused yet? Don't worry, sooner or later, it'll make since. Course, this is the third to last chapter, so start makin sense of it soon)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer-**I don't own WITCH

Chapter 8-Elyon is Found

"Uuummm…where are we?" asked Irma.

"Good question", said Will. "This sure isn't Meridian"

"No kidding", said Cornelia. They were in a very weird place indeed. It looked like someone had dropped a can of white paint all around them. They were all very quiet for awhile.

"Take a look around", said Will finally. "See what you can find"

"Right", said Irma. "What are we looking for?"

"Elyon?" Cornelia guessed.

"Yea something like that", said Will. "Don't split up to much. Stay close together"

They were looking for about two seconds when Taranee cried, "Look!'

The others looked over at Taranee, and then looked in the direction Taranee was pointing. It was Elyon. She was in a greenish sort of bubble.

"Elyon!" Cornelia yelled. She took flight and flew toward her unconscious friend.

"Cornelia wait!" yelled Taranee. Suddenly, out of no where…

"Cedric!"

Cornelia screamed, and turned off just as Cedric attacked. He missed her by about a quarter of an inch. Way to close! Cornelia thought, shaking.

"Cornelia!" Will called. "You okay?"

"I've been better!' she yelled back.

"We need a way to get to Elyon", said Irma.

"Hhhmmm", Will was deep in thought,

"What?" asked Taranee.

"There's no earth here", said Will thoughtfully. "So…okay, Cornelia, you try and get to Elyon. The rest of us will fight Cedric. Or at least distract him", she added as an afterthought.

"All right", said Cornelia. She started to take off.

"Wait!" said Taranee. "First, lets get his attention. _Fire!_"

A fireball shot at Cedric. He roared as it hit him, and went after Taranee, who was fast to start flying.

"Go!" Will ordered. Her, Irma, and Hay Lin took off to join Taranee in the air. Cornelia went after Elyon.

"Elyon!" she cried as soon as she got to the bubble. "Elyon wake up. Please wake up! Come on Elyon!"

Meanwhile, her friends were fighting Cedric. And getting kicked around hard.

Will flew up right above Cedric, just as he was about slam Hay Lin, and hit him as a distraction for Hay Lin to get away. Cedric turned and went after her instead, but Irma hit him, and Cedric went for her. Suddenly a sharp pain shot thru Wills head.

"AAAAAAAHHHH!"

Before she knew what she was doing, she was back on the ground, gripping her head tightly. She was vaguely aware of the fact that Hay Lin had landed next to her. Before she could say anything, she heard Elyons voice.

"_It's to late Will. Get your friends out of here. Go"_

_It's never to late, _she thought desperately.

"_Sometimes it is"_

_No, _thought Will. _Never. _

Suddenly it was over. She could hear Hay Lin saying, "Will? Are okay? Will answer me!"

"I'm okay", she answered.

"You sure?" Hay Lin asked, uncertain. "What happened?"

"Nothing-just forget about it. Come on, lets go help the others", before Hay Lin could say anymore, she was back in the air, helping Taranee and Irma. Hay Lin hesitated before joining them.

"All right", said Will. "We don't have time for this anymore. We have to get Elyon, and _get out. _Irma, Hay Lin, freeze Cedric long enough for us to get Elyon and leave"

Irma and Elyon looked at each other and nodded, then flew up to Cedric.

"_Water!" _cried Irma. She shot a stream of water at Cedric, which hit him hard and covered him completely. Hay Lin finished it off by hitting Cedric with a blast of cold air, and freezing him solid.

"Good job", said Will. "Lets get Elyon"

They flew over to where Cornelia was, and looked at the bubble. "Soooooo…how do we get her out of this?" asked Irma. Will was looking at the Heart of Candracar.

"Stand back", she said, moving forward. She put the crystal on the bubble. There was a flash of pink light, and the bubble burst. Elyon was released from the bubble, and Will was blasted backwards.

"Will!"

"Elyon!"

Hay Lin and Irma grabbed Will as she flew backwards, and Cornelia grabbed Elyon as she started to fall.

"Elyon! Elyon, wake up!" Elyon eyes started to flutter, and a second later she was awake, and looking around at the guardians.

"You came for me", she said, sounding surprised.

"Of course we did!" said Cornelia. "We couldn't leave you here"

"Cornelia!"

Cornelia looked over at Irma, she being the one who had spoken.

"I know you're having fun with your reunion", she said, "But we have to go. That ice isn't gonna hold up much longer, and I don't think Will can either", she indicated their friend, who was stirring groggily.

"Is she okay?" asked Elyon.

"She'll live", said Irma.

"Uuummm…guys?" Taranee had flown up to where they were. "I really hate to be the bearer of bad news, but the ice is cracking!"

"Oh no" they looked around to find that Taranee was right. Cedric was coming loose from is icy prison.

"Terrific", said Irma. "We need away out of here!"

"Fly toward that wall", said Elyon, pointing toward the wall (if you could call it that) that they had come thru to get there.

"Are you crazy!" cried Irma.

"We have to do something!" said Hay Lin frantically. "Cedric's almost free! I say we try it. Will, do you think you can fly long enough to get out of here?"

Will looked up at her friend and nodded. Taranee was saying, "Well if we're gonna do this, lets get moving!"

Suddenly there was a loud crashing noise. Cedric had broken free!

"All right", said Will. "Just like Elyon said. Fly toward the wall!"

Cedric went after the guardians, who flew higher into the air, just to where he couldn't reach them.

"Wall?"

"Wall"

"Lets go!" they flew as fast as they could toward the wall they had come thru to get there. It was a good think they didn't stop, because Cedric was breathing down their wings, and showed no signs of growing tired. Faster Faster! Will thought. The wall was getting closer, and so was Cedric. Suddenly they hit the wall.

**(sighs heavily my last cliffhanger. Well, for this story anyway. Okay then, stay tuned for the last chapter of the story to find out what happens)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer-**One final disclaimer; I don't own WITCH

Chapter 9-Another Day

They were back in the woods. And back to being regular kids. When they hit the ground, Will had lost the Heart, and that pushed them all back to being regular girls.

"We're home!' said Irma sitting up. "Lets never do that again"

"Yea"

"Right"

I'm with you"

"Will?"

That last one was Hay Lin. She crawled carefully over to where Will was laying, and was shaking her gently to see if she was okay. The others looked around at Will. She groaned slightly, but sat up and rubbed her head. Hay Lin sighed happily to see that her friend was okay.

"_Now_ will you take a nap?"

* * *

"So does anyone know how Will's doing?" it was about a week after they'd rescued Elyon, and now they were all back in school. Well, almost all of them. None of them had seen Will since Irma and Hay Lin walked her home. And she hadn't been in school.

"I called her house earlier", said Hay Lin. "Her mom told me Will wasn't feeling good, and she probably wouldn't be back to school for another week or so"

"She's gonna miss a lot of work", Taranee pointed out. Cornelia rolled her eyes. "That's the least of her problems"

"Well I'm just glad she's okay", said Irma.

"Same here", Hay Lin agreed.

"Yea", said Elyon.

_

* * *

_

_Ding-Dong_

"Hello Mrs. Vandom, is Will here?" it was after school the same day. Elyon was over Wills house.

"She's in her room Elyon", said Ms. Vandom, letting Elyon in. "If she's sleeping, try not to wake her, okay?"

"Sure thing"

Elyon looked in Wills room, and saw that she was sleeping. Or so she thought. As she went to close the door, she heard Will say, "I'm not sleeping"

"Oh", said Elyon. "Did I wake you up?"

"No", said Will, sitting up. "I'm just up here humoring my mom" Elyon laughed, and asked, "How are you?"

"Been worse", she answered, shrugging.

"I'll bet", said Elyon. They were quiet for a moment, and finally Elyon said, "I'm sorry"

"For what?" asked Will.

"For too much to actually say", said Elyon sadly. "I can't believe I ever believed Phobos! I should have known better"

"We all make mistakes", said Will, shrugging.

"Yea, but I made a big one", said Elyon. "And I almost got all of you killed"

"Yea, but are we dead? No, where still here. And no one even got hurt. Well, not bad anyway", she added as an afterthought.

"Still-" Elyon started again, but Will cut her off.

"You can't be responsible for everyone, you know", said Will.

"I guess you're right", said Elyon.

"Finally, she listens to reason", said Will happily.

All Elyon could do was laugh

**(All right, I know I stink at endings, but don't forget, this is my first fic, so don't be to mean about any comments you leave)**


End file.
